Admit It, You Love It
by jejehan
Summary: Kisah dua direktur muda Kim Corp dan Jung Corp yang harus bekerja sama karena mereka telah membuat nama baik perusahaan mereka jatuh. Apa tindakan mereka untuk membuat nama baik perusahaan mereka kembali seperti semula? dan ternyata mereka masing-masing memendam rasa dibalik ego dan gengsi mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Admit It, You Love It

Author : Jejehan

Warning : Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read.

Special request from Shella Rizal. Happy Reading, Readers!

Saat ini ada dua orang direktur dari dua perusahaan berbeda sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya masing-masing dan saling memeriksa laporan keuangan kedua perusahaan mereka. Keduanya diam satu sama lain tanpa mau berbicara kalau tidak ada yang penting. Apa hal yang penting menurut mereka? Hanya mengenai perusahaan mereka yang menurut mereka penting.

"Oh God!" Seorang direktur berparas cantik mengumpat karena melihat pergerakan sahamnya terus turun. Dia berencana mengambil rokoknya dan menyesapnya, namun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari direktur muda yang berparas tampan di depannya, "Saya rasa di ruangan ini sudah ada tulisan 'DilarangMerokok', Tuan Kim."

Ya, direktur berparas cantik itu memang bukan seorang wanita, melainkan seorang pria. Dengan sedikit mendeath-glare direktur tampan yang ada di depannya, dia meletakan lagi rokoknya. Ah, dengan begini dia harus mendatangi pemegang saham dan meminta mereka jangan menjual sahamnya karena harga saham perusahaannya akan terus turun. Apabila saham tersebut semakin lama semakin turun, para investor akan meragukan perusahaannya.

"Aku rasa kita harus bergegas, Tuan Jung," direktur berparas tampan itu sedikit melirik ke direktur cantik itu dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mau."

"Demi semua sahamku, sahamku yang berada di Perusahaan Jung juga terkena dampaknya kalau seperti ini," direktur cantik yang dipanggill 'Tuan Kim' itu mendengus. "Itu urusanmu, Tuan Kim," tolak 'Tuan Jung'.

"Ck!" dengan cepat direktur cantik itu pergi dari ruangannya setelah mengecek semua nama pemegang saham dan membawa berkas serta laptopnya yang berisi semua data sahamnya.

Blam

Direktur perparas tampan itu hanya melirik sebentar ke arah pintu dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Namun pandangannya kembali dia arahkan ke meja direktur berparas cantik yang ada di depannya. Dia melihat sesuatu di meja direktur dari kayu mahoni itu.

Handpone di sebelah papan nama sang direktur berparas cantik dengan tulisan 'Kim Jaejoong'.

"Tsk," dia berdecak ringan dan kemudian membereskan semua berkas dan laptopnya dengan santai. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat.

.

Di lain pihak, sang direktur berparas cantik, Kim Jaejoong terhanyut dalam pikirannya saat menuju ke tempat akan dilaksanakannya pemegang saham. Dia teringat kejadian yang menyebabkan sahamnya dan saham Tuan Jung tersebut jatuh dengan cepat.

 _ **Flash back**_

" _Perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut dan itu hanya karena tindakan yang tidak terpuji dari kalian berdua, kalian tau!?" Suara Mr. Jung menggelegar memenuhi ruang rapat Jung Corp yang dikatakan sangat besar._

" _Tapi Aboji, bukan aku yang melakukannya duluan, namja itu lah yang melakukannya duluan," tutur direktur berparas tampan itu sambil menunjuk direktur berparas cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Abojinya._

" _Jangan menyalahkan orang lain Jung Yunho! Hanya karena kamu menumpahkan wine-mu di baju Direktur Muda Kim itu, kalian jadi beradu mulut, bahkan hampir saja berkelahi! Oh God!"_

" _Tapi Aboji—"_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Sekarang kamu harus bekerjasama dengan namja Kim itu untuk mengembalikan nama baik perusahaan kita atau semua investor akan lari!" potong Mr. Jung, Pemilik Jung Corp dengan tegas._

 _Direktur muda bernama Jung Yunho itu menatap Mr. Kim yang juga sedang memarahi anaknya._

" _Sudah aku bilang Aboji, namja Jung itu lah yang seharusnya bersalah! Aku tidak bersalah!"_

" _Diam kau Kim Jaejoong! Ini memang salahmu yang tersulut emosi dengan begitu mudahnya! Kemana perawakanmu yang dingin hah!?"_

" _Itu jas Armani terbaruku, Aboji. Demi semua sahamku, jas itu susah sekali mendapatkannya dan noda wine itu sudah pasti akan berbekas pada jasku!"_

" _Hanya karena jas saja kamu menyebabkan nama baik perusahaan ini tercoreng! Aboji tidak menerima protes apapun, kamu harus mengembalikan nama baik perusahaan kita bersama Jung Yunho itu!"_

 _Jaejoong hanya meng-death glare namja yang ada di sebrangnya dan Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, kedua Aboji mereka memukul masing-masing kepala anak mereka, menyebabkan keduanya mengaduh kesakitan._

 _ **Flash back end**_

Jaejoong, sang direktur berparas cantik itu mengusap kasar wajah berkulit pucatnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan kemudian menghela napas. Oh God, sungguh terlalu. Hanya karena insiden kecil tersebut, harga saham perusahaannya turun dan diberitakan bahwa Kim Corp dan Jung Corp memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik. Padahal, Abojinya dan Mr. Jung dikenal cukup dekat dari mereka sekolah dulu.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Pilihannya adalah lari dengan semua hujatan akan diterimanya atau menyelesaikannya dan mengembalikan nama baik keluarganya, well, secara tidak langsung keluarga Yunho juga.

Tidak terasa perjalanan selama 15 menit. Jaejoong turun dari mobil Audi hitam miliknya dan bergegas menuju ruang rapat para pemegang saham.

Sesampainya di ruang rapat, dia langsung disambut oleh para pemegang saham, termasuk ketiga temannya yang juga menjadi pemegang saham di perusahaannya yaitu Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, dan Park Yoochun.

Dia memulai rapat tersebut dengan baik, namun, saat seseorang pemegang saham menanyakan mengenai data yang dikirimkan ke Jaejong melalui aplikasi pada handphone, namja cantik itu tidak bisa menemukan handphonenya.

'Oh crap!' batinnya. Dia meninggalkan handphone miliknya di meja kerjanya.

Kriet

"Maaf saya terlambat," Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan sapaan orang tersebut, bahkan meliriknya saja tidak. Dia fokus mencari handphonenya.

Namja tersebut menghampiri Jaejoong dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Perlahan namja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke belakang telinga Jaejoong. Merasakan terpaan napas seseorang di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan hampir mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir namja yang tadi melarangnya untuk merokok.

Deg

"Aku membawakan handphonemu," ucap namja bermata musang itu, Yunho, sambil memberikan handphone milik Jaejoong kepada namja yang masih terpaku tersebut.

Merasa tidak direspon, Yunho mengelus tangan Jaejoong dan memberikan hanphone Jaejoong ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Wah, kalian tampak sangat serasi," sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua namja tersebut. Namja yang mengatakan hal tersebut tersenyum evil. Shim Changmin, dia memang berteman dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau dia suka sekali mengintil dua namja itu, sekedar untuk menemani Changmin untuk menuntaskan hasratnya untuk makan. Yunho hanya tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian sibuk untuk mengurusi data yang diminta oleh pemegang saham. Selagi Jaejoong mencari data, Yunho mengambil alih rapat tersebut dengan membuka pertanyaan lainnya.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu dihujani pertanyaan dan diskusi, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi rapat setelah semua pemegang shaam kecuali Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun yang tidak ikut beranjak.

"Hyung, apa kamu kecapean?" tanya Junsu sambil melihat Jaejoong yang memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Gwaenchana," ucap Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya dan memilih untuk beranjak dari luar ruangan dengan Yoochun yang sudah mengajaknya makan siang bersama Changmin. Sebenarnya dia mengajak Junsu dan Jaejoong juga namun kedua namja bermarga Kim itu menolak karena ingin makan di tempat lain.

"Kamu dan Yunho benar-benar menjadi dingin sekarang."

"Well, tidak ada yang perlu diomongkan."

"Apa kamu betah seperti itu terus hyung? Kalian berada di satu tempat yang sama sudah sebulan ini namun kalian masih saja berdiam diri satu sama lain."

"Memang tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan selain pekerjaan, Suie. Kamu tau sendiri kalau aku memang pendiam sendari lahir."

"Tapi hyung, kamu selalu saja bawel terhadapku, Yoochun, dan Changmin." Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya. Pasalnya Junsu sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Karena kalian aku anggap sebagai adik-adikku. Berbeda dengan namja yang sudah menumpahkan wine ke jas Armani kesayanganku itu," sekarang Jaejoong yang memanyunkan bibirnya ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Itu hal kecil hyung. Lebih baik kalian fokus kepada perusahaan kalian sekarang," Junsu menjentikkan jemarinya pada handphone keluaran terbaru di negeri gingseng tersebut, meminta supirnya untuk menjemput dia dan Jaejoong di lobby.

"Kita mau makan apa?"

"Hmm... aku mau makan pasta," ucap Junsu setelah menghubungi supirnya.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti namja berpipi chubby tersebut.

.

Yunho menyesap kopi hitamnya setelah dia memakan sushi miliknya.

"Jangan kebanyakan minum kopi hyung, ingat lambungmu," ucap Yoochun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Aku harus minum kopi, kalau tidak aku akan mengantuk," jawab Yunho yang kembali menyesap kopi itu. Kali ini dia meneguknya sampai 3 tegukan.

Changmin masih bergulat dengan steak ketiga miliknya. Dia masih menikmati makan siangnya dengan khidmat dan tidak mengubris apa yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk Yunho dan Yoochun yang asik mengomeli dirinya karena porsi makanan siang hari ini.

"Yunho hyung, bagaimana kalian sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya maksudmu, Yoochun?" Yunho melihat jam Rolex miliknya. Pukul 2 siang saat ini.

"Dengan Jaejoong hyung tentu saja."

"Biasa saja. Tidka ada yang spesial."

"Begitukah? Tampaknya kamu mulai memperhatikannya," ucap Yoochun sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya kalau sudah seputar pekerjaan. Itu saja Yoochun. Well, saatnya aku pergi. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku duluan, Yoochun, Changmin," Yunho mengambil jasnya dan kemudian beranjak ke mobil Mercedes yang dia kemudikan sendiri.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia melihat kursi Yunho sudah kosong setelah selesai memakan steaknyadan menanyakan kemana Yunhokepada Yoochun. Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Monster makanan satu ini benar-benar tidak akan memperhatikan sekitar kalau sedang makan.

.

Jaejoong sudah ada di ruangan mereka saat Yunho masuk ke ruangannya. Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan laptopnya.

'Ya, kebiasaannya tidak akan terusik oleh apapun jika sudah fokus,' ucap Yunho dalam hati. Dia sepertinya sudah hapal betul direktur muda yang ada di depannya ini.

Yunho juga ikut mengerjakan urusan perusahaannya tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Keduanya hening, mereka hanya berinteraksi apabila masing-masing sekretaris mereka datang untuk membawakan data.

Ya, Jaejoong ada di Jung Corp saat ini. Itulah sebabnya dia menghadiri rapat sahamnya di Kim Corp yang jarkanya tidak terlalu jauh dari Jung Corp. Mr. Kim memintanya untuk di Jung Corp sebagai bentuk hukuman kepadanya. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi itulah Kim Jaejoong, akan lupa oleh apapun kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya.

.

'Kruuk' suara perut Jaejoong benar-benar menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tuan muda Kim sepertinya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau perutnya sudah berbunyi nyaring.

'Kruuk' kedua kalinya perut Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong menjilat ini dia sadar kalau kantung lambungnya perlu diisi secepatnya. Dia memang tidak memiliki sakit maag, tapi tetap saja kalau tidak makan, lambungnya benar-benar berisik sekali. Yunho sendiri tampak tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 8 malam ternyata. Biasa dia makan malam pukul 6 sore, terang saja perutnya berkoar-koar minta diisi.

Jaejoong menelpon office boy yang berjaga malam itu, memesan makanan untuk dirinya. Diliriknya Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu masih berkutat dengan berkasnya dan laptopnya. Bahkan Jaejoong diam-diam memperhatikan komat-kamit bibir hati itu. Kebiasaan Tuan Jung ketika sedang serius membaca laporan.

Jaejoong kembali menelpon office boy tersebut, mengganti pesanannya dari nasi goreng kimchi menjadi dua bubur ayam dengan dua porsi besar, dan juga dua teh jasmine hangat untuknya.

Sebulan berada di ruangan yang sama, tentu membuat Jaejoong mengenal Tuan Muda Jung tersebut. Yunho selalu makan tepat pukul 17.30. Tepat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Jadi dia berasumsi kalau Yunho mempunyai sakit maag. Selain itu dia juga suka memperhatikan kalau Yunho akan meminum obat kalau sudah melewati jam makan malamnya, Tuan Kim yang satu ini sudah memergokinya tadi.

Well, ternyata mereka diam-diam memperhatikan ya.

.

Ceklek

"Selamat malam Tuan Kim, ini bubur ayam pesanan anda," ucap office boy tersebut dengan nampan yang di atasnya dua mangkok besar bubur ayam yang masih mengebul.

"Terima kasih, taruh mangkuknya di atas meja tamu. Sudah makan Lee Ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Oh, dan Yunho melihat senyuman itu.

Deg

Yunho memperhatikan bibir pum Jaejoong yang tertarik ke samping dan mata doe Jaejoong yang bulat semakin menawan.

Manis.

'Oh God, Yunho. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?' ucap Yunho dalam hati dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tuan Yunho, ada apa?" tanya Lee Ahjussi sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tuan mudanya seperti itu.

"Ehem, tidak, tidak apa-apa," Yunho pura-pura membuka laporan keuangannya sementara Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, berpura-pura menguap, padahal dia terkikik melihat Yunho yang salah tingkah.

Yunho mendeath-glare Lee Ahjussi, orang yang sudah dikenalnya sendari lama, membuat Lee Ahjussi memberikan tanda 'peace' kepada Yunho.

"Silahkan menikmati buburnya Tuan Kim," ujar Lee Ahjussi sambil menutup pintu ruangan direktur tersebut.

"Makan dua mangkuk?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat dua mangkuk bubur tersebut.

"Eum..," Jaejoong terlalu gengsi kalau dia bilang itu untuk Yunho juga.

"Benar, i-itu untukku," ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya sambil sedikit berdehem dan berjalan ke arah bubur yang ada di atas meja.

'Bodoh kamu Jaejoong, bodoh,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Dia mengutuk bibir pedasnya. Bukan masalah tidak enaknya pada Yunho, tapi mana mungkin dia menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar bubur ayam tersebut.

Yunho menyadari perutnyamulai meronta ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma dari bubur ayam tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari kalau dia menelan salivanya.

"Aku makan di luar dulu sebentar," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil dompet, kunci mobil, dan handphonenya, lalu beranjak dari ruangan tersebut menuju ke parkiran.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

See? Karena gengsinya, dia harus makan dua mangkuk besar bubur tersebut sendirian.

Jaejoong mengetok kepalanya, bahkan dia lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunho karena Yunho sudah membawakan handphonenya.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dari insiden bubur tersebut. Saham mereka sudah bisa dikatakan stabil walaupun belum menunjukan kenaikan yang signifikan.

"Kalian perlu berlibur hyung," ucap Yoochun sambil mengulum lollipopnya dan memperhatikan grafik perusahaaannya yang stabil. Merasa bosan, dia langsung menutup laptopnya setelah menekan mode 'Sleep'.

Junsu sedang memainkan game pada handphone miliknya. Bosan memeriksa laporan dari sekretarisnya mengenai adanya demo di salah satu pabrik tempat dirinya menanamkan sahamnya. CEO dari perusahaan tersebut harus membayar ruginya nanti jika demo tersebut berkelanjutan.

Changmin sendiri sedang mengotak atik ke sepuluh miliknya dan langsung jadi hanya dalam beberapa menit. "Membosankan," ucapnya sambil menaruh rubik tersebut di atas meja tamu ruangan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kedua direktur muda itu masih berkutat dengan laporan keuangan mereka dan mengotak-atik angka untuk meminimalkan kerugian yang diderita karena adanya isu tidak mengenakan mengenai Yunho.

Yunho kedapatan sedang bersama wanita yang menyeretnya masuk ke pub, padahal Yunho sendiri anti mengkonsumsi alkohol setelah mengetahui lambungnya bermasalah.

Hal tersebut kemudian disangkutpautkan dengan Jaejoong. Nama direktur berparas cantik itu ikut terlibat dalam foto tersebut. Media memberitakan kalau wanita tersebut adalah pacar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat adu mulut kemarin. Well, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Dan jadilah sekarang. Mereka saling diam satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan karena hal tersebut, mereka berkomunikasi via email atau dengan sekretaris mereka sebagai pengantar pesan.

Ketiga sahabatnya sengaja datang menemui mereka untuk menghibur mereka, namun apa yang di dapatkan? Mereka bertiga hanya duduk diam.

Kedua sahabat mereka itu benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah diberikan wejangan mulai dari Junsu sampai Changmin sekalipun, kedua orang tersebut tetap diam tanpa menyahut.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak butuh kami, kami harus pergi. Nikmati saja kekeras kepalaan kalian. Perutku minta diisi," ucap Changmin sambil berdiri diikuti oleh kedua hyungnya yang lain, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong melirik sebentar ke arah pintu sesaat mereka sudah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Helaan napasnya terdengar begitu kasar. Memang hari ini tidak ada jadwal menemui pemegang saham, hanya saja hal mengenai pemberitaan Yunho cukup membuatnya dihujani banyak pertanyaan seputar dirinya juga karena namanya dibawa-bawa.

Yunho masih sibuk berkutat dengan para pemegang sahamnya. Well, namja bermarga Jung itu cukup sibuk selama dua hari ini. Dia menelpon sana sini, bahkan dia mendapatkan semprotan dari Mr. Jung. Cukup sudah mendnegar omelan dan rentetan pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Namja bermata musang itu mengambil laptopnya dan membereskan berkasnya, lalu beranjak dari ruangannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Geez

Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena dia menganggap Yunho lah yang menjadikan dia terlibat. Namun kalau dia ingat-ingat, itu juga salahnya tidak menawari makan dengannya dua hari yang lalu di kantor, sehingga dia harus makan di luar dan akhirnya bertemu wanita yang murahan itu.

Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya dan melihat jam tangan Gucci-nya. Pukul 7 malam dan Yunho harus meeting. Ntah mengapa dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin menunggu Yunho kembali ke kantor, walau dia tau, kemungkinannya 50% Yunho langsung pulang dan 50% lagi Yunho akan kembali ke kantor. Dia harus meminta penjelasan dari Yunho mengenai insiden tersebut dan mungkin ada yang dia bisa bantu.

.

Pukul 10 malam dan Jaejoong sudah cukup mengantuk. Dia bersandar pada sofa sambil mengotak-atik laporan kepada Abojinya. Jaejoong memang sudah tampak kelelahan dan menguap beberapa kali.

Pukul 11 malam. Saat itu juga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia membereskan laptopnya dan menelpon supirnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Namun tak lama Yunho muncul ke dalam ruangan.

Mukanya terlihat kusut dan sedikit pucat. Jaejoong menghela napasnya ketika dia melihat Yunho seperti itu. Tapi, ego dan gengsi masih menguasainya. Dia tidak ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Yunho sampai namja Jung itu terlihat pucat seperti itu.

'Mungkin maagnya kambuh,' asumsi Jaejoong sambil berusaha cuek dan kemudian hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia menawari Yunho makan malam itu. Namun ego dan gengsi membuat dirinya tidak mengatakan itu.

"Tidak usah menungguku," ucap Yunho dingin kepada Jaejoong. Yunho sibuk membereskan dokumennya dan membuka laptopnya kembali, sepertinya dia akan pulang sangat larut.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas. Tubuhnya sudah letih untuk berdebat. Kepalanya terasa berat, hidung dan lehernya terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Kembali, ego dan gengsi yang menang atas Jaejoong dan Yunho, 2-0.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong tidak masuk ke kantor. Dia juga mendapatkan info kalau Yunho juga tidka ke kantor. Mungkin hari ini dia akan bekerja di rumah saja. Terlebih mereka berdua sedang melakukan perang dingin sendari dua hari yang lalu.

Dia menghela napasnya lagi setelah melihat tubuhnya dibalut oleh dua selimut tebal dan dengan kompres di kepalanya. Kesimpulannya adalah, dia sakit sekarang ini.

"Ah! Oppa sudah bangun ternyata," ucap Kim Hani, adik dari Jaejoong sambil memeriksa suhu badan Jaejoong. Masih panas ternyata.

Jaejoong mendenggung. Dia merapatkan lagi tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

"Oppa harus makan dulu, lalu minum obat," ucap Hani sambil membawakan semangkuk sup ayam jahe dan bubur dengan telur burung puyuh. Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia harus sembuh agar bisa bekerja lagi. Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kamu tidak kuliah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya. Hani hanya menggeleng dan kemudian duduk di samping pinggir ranjang Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong meminum air hangat dan makan buburnya.

Sekali suapan, sekali itu juga Jaejoong langsung menolak makan. Terlalu sakit bubur ayam dan sup ayam jahe itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Tapi Oppa harus makan," ucap Hani sambil cembetut.

"Oppa tidak mau makan," Jaejoong memasukkan kembali wajahnya ke dalam selimut. Hani tau sekali kalau Oppanya benar-benar keras kepala. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kembali kepada Omonimnya, mengadu kalau Oppanya tidak mau makan.

"Salahmu menyuruh dia bekerja keras. Sampai dia sakit begitu," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menyikut perut Mr. Kim dengan pelan dan membuat Mr. Kim pura-pura kesakitan. Mrs. Kim hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar Jaejoong untuk melihat kondisi anaknya.

Masih terasa panas saat telapak tangan Mrs. Kim menyentuh dahi Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong bergumam. Dia menghela napasnya dan kemudian hendak beranjak untuk membuatkan jus wortel dengan jeruk, kesukaan Jaejoong. Namun suara ketukan menghentikan langkahnya.

Tok tok

"Masuk."

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda."

"Nugu?"

"Keempat teman Tuan Muda datang. Mereka menunggu di teras rumah."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk dan kemudian menuju ke teras rumah untuk menemui teman Jaejoong.

"Oh? Kalian yang datang!" Pekik Mrs. Kim sambil memeluk mereka satu per satu.

"Ahjumma~ Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Junsu sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Namun wajah cembetut Mrs. Kim lah yang didapatnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, my Auntie~" ucap Junsu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nah itu baru yang benar, Suie hehehe," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengacak rambut Junsu. Junsu suka sekali dengan Ahjummanya itu. Selalu ramah kepada mereka dari dulu.

"Hallo Auntie," ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk tubuh Mrs. Kim, "Hallo Chunnie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik kan?"

"Tentu bawakan cake Opera untukmu Auntie," ucap Yoochun sambil menyerahkan cake Opera di tangannya dan kemudian mencium pipi Mrs. Kim. Langsung saja yang di belakang berdehem merasa tidak senang.

"Ah, Samchon," Yoochun menunjukan cengirannya mendapati Mr. Kim ada di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Dasar Cassanova," ucap Mr. Kim sambil terkekeh. Dia tau perawakan Yoochun memang seperti itu dari dulu.

"Auntie~ Aku mau cakenya," ucap Changmin sambil menatap penuh harap kepada Mrs. Kim.

"Tentu Changminnie, masuklah, nanti akan Auntie potongkan," ucap Mrs. Kim yang tau betul tabiat food monster yang ada di depannya itu.

"Yey! Ah! Hallo Samchon," ucap Changmin yang memeluk Mr. Kim dengan erat.

"Anak ini selalu saja seperti ini," ucap Mr. Kim sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dan terkekeh, "masuklah, Joongie di kamarnya."

"Selamat siang, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim."

"Ah, Yunho. Kamu juga datang. Kamu tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Mr. Kim sambil menjabat tangan Yunho. Yunho memang berperawakan sopan sendari dulu dan mempunyai watak keras kepala yang sama dengan Jaejoong, namun dia tau, Yunho adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan oleh keluarganya.

"Tidak Mr. Kim. Saya sebenanrya ingin beristirahat di rumah, namun teman-teman saya mengajak saya untuk menjenguk Jaejoong."

"Jangan formal begitu, kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Samchon dan istriku yang centil ini dengan sebutan Auntie."

"Ah, ne, Samchon, Auntie."

"Anak yang manis, kajja, kita masuk dan makan kuenya," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan kemudian Mrs. Kim beranjak ke dapur untuk memotong kue, sementara itu keempat anak muda tersebut bercengkrama dengan Mr. Kim.

"Joongie di kamarnya. Tenggorokannya sakit, dia terkena radang. Dia tidak mau memakan makanannya karena sakit sekali saat menelan," ucap Mrs. Kim setelah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa kue Opera yang sudah dipotong-potong.

"Boleh kami ke kamarnya?" tanya Junsu. Dia ingin melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Tentu, kalian diperbolehkan."

Sontak saja mereka langsung menghambur ke kamar Jaejoong, kecuali Yunho yang masih setia duduk di sofa keluarga Kim dan menyesap teh jasmine buatan Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim mengerti perawakan Yunho yang juga sedikit cuek. Oleh karena itu dia tidak memaksa Yunho untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Tok tok

Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong namun tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam. "Mungkin Jaejoong hyung terlalu sakit untuk bersuara," gumam Junsu dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar berwarna hitam tersebut perlahan.

Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah tubuh yang meringkuk di bawah dua selimut beda warna dan dapat langsung mereka kenali siapa orang tersebut.

Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, dia hendak mengomeli orang yang masuk karena menganggunya istirahat, tapi dia urungkan karena yang dia lihat adalah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hyung, mana yang sakit?" tanya Junsu khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka selimutnya sampai sebatas bahu dan kemudian menujukan leher putihnya sambil menunjuk bagian tenggorokannya.

"Ah.. pasti sangat sakit sampai kamu tidak bisa bicara begitu," timpal Yoochun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kami membawakan kue Opera kesukaanmu hyung. Cepatlah sembuh dan makan kue Operanya," ucap Changmin dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Huh, tapi kamu memakan setengah kue Operanya."

"Aku hanya memakan setengah dari setengah bagian kuenya, bisa dikatakan hanya 1/4nya saja, hyung pantat bebek."

"Tapi Chunnie yang membelikannya untuk Jaejoong hyung."

"Tapi Auntie yang memberikan porsi besar untukku."

"Karena Auntie tau kamu pasti akan meminta lagi kalau kamu masih lapar," ucap Yoochun sambil mendeath-glare Changmin.

"Hyung pelit!" Ucap Changmin sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, persis seorang adik yang marah kepada kakaknya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dia belum bisa tertawa, terkekeh saja belum bisa karena sakit pada lehernya.

Dia cukup terhibur dengan kedatangan ketiga temannya.

.

Setelah lama bercengkrama, Yunho memanggil ketiga temannya yang ada di kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri juga cukup mengantuk dan ingin tidur setelah meminum parasetamolnya, padahal dia belum makan.

Yunho mengetuk kamar Jaejoong dan langsung masuk setelah mendengar sahutan dari ketiga temannya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Yunho masuk ke kamarnya dan Yunho sendiri hanya menyapa Jaejoong tanpa menanyakan kabar Jaejoong.

Ketiga orang yang sudah lebih dulu di kamar Jaejoong menolak untuk pulang karena masih ingin bersama Jaejoong.

"Sekarang atau kalian akan aku tinggal," Yunho mendelik dan memberikan death glarenya. Well, ketiga orang itu ikut mobil Yunho, tentu saja Yunho yang menang.

Ketiga orang itu berpamitan dengan Jaejoong dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucap Yunho dan hendak keluar ruangan. Namun saat hendak memutar knop,

"Tunggu Yunho," ucap Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya. Yunho berbalik dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ke kantor?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku ingin beristirahat saja di rumah."

"Bukan karena lambungmu kan?"

"Hmm... kenapa kamu menanyakan lambungku?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena aku tau kalau kamu mempunyai sakit maag," ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba menggapai air minumnya di meja nakas berwarna hitam miliknya.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya mengambil air minum, bahkan namja bermata musang tersebut membantu Jaejoong meminum airnya tanpa ragu.

"Dari mana kamu tau kalau aku mempunyai sakit maag?"

"Karena kamu selalu meminum obat kalau kamu tidak makan pk. 12.00 saat siang dan 17.30 saat malam."

Oh-oh, namja cantik di depannya ini betul-betul tau benar kebiasannya.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"Kamu seperti stalker saja. Lagipula mau aku sakit maag atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku. Kalau kamu sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaanmu dan juga segala mengenai skandalmu?"

Jaejoong tersulut emosinya. Dia hanya ingin perhatian pada namja yang sudah hampir 2 bulan ini bersama dengannya di dalam satu ruangan kerja dan sama-sama berjuang untuk menstabilkan perusahaan mereka.

Apa salahnya jika namja cantik itu menanyakan kabar namja bermata musang itu. Bahkan namja cantik itu bisa melihat wajah pucat Yunho.

"Jangan mengungkit skandal itu lagi. Urusi urusanmu."

"Aku terkena dampaknya, bodoh!"

"Cih, dari awal memang semua ini salahmu, Tuan Emosian yang hanya mementingkan jasnya!"

"Cih! Pergi kamu! Jangan ke sini lagi," ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Ya, aku akan pulang, tidak perlu kamu suruh."

Yunho langsung keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Oh God. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak sopan sekarang.

Harusnya dia menjenguk Jaejoong, bukan berkata kasar pada namja cantik itu. Dengan langkah perlahan dia kembali ketiga temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, dan Hani yang sedang tertawa karena Yoochun mencontohkan lirikan cassanovanya. Menurut Hani, tatapan Cassanova Yoochun kocak, bukan bisa membuat hatinya luluh.

Beruntung kamar Jaejoong memiliki peredam yang bagus, jadi mereka tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Setelah berpamitan, Yunho dan ketiga temannya langsung meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong, tanpa mengetahui Jaejoong sudah turun dan melihat mereka dari balik daun pintu.

"Ada apa Joongie? Kenapa kamu bersembunyi seperti itu?"

"Anio Omonim. Tolong minta Kwon Ahjussi mengantarkan obat ini ke rumah Yunho," ucap Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya sambil memberikan satu botol obat maag cair.

"Kenapa tidak kamu sendiri yang memberikannya tadi?"

"Bukan urusanku untuk mengurusinya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan obat maag tersebut kepada Mrs. Kim kemudian berlari memasukki kamarnya.

"Anakmu terlalu gengsi," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil melirik Mr. Kim.

"Kenapa melihatku?" ucap Mr. Kim tidak terima.

"Wataknya sama denganmu."

"Tidak, dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu."

"Tidak, dia mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi sepertimu."

"Baiklah, kita yang menurunkan sifat kita ke Jaejoong."

"Dan Hani," ucap Mrs. Kim dan kemudian tertawa bersama sementara Hani hanya bingung memperhatikan orang tuanya.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo Readers! Lama tidak berjumpa!

Astaga sudah 10 bulan tidak bertemu hehehe (bagi di FFN) dan saya baru memposting FF ini di FB dan Wattpad saya : Jejehan_Jeje

Holding Back The Tears akan saya lanjutkan nanti, ok? Terus terang saya harus mencari ide dulu XD

Bagaimana FF ini? Maaf kalau banyak typo Saya tunggu reviewnya ^^

Semoga di chapter depan selesai ya XD

Jangan lupa review dan komennya ok? Review dan komen kalian adalah bahan bakar saya ^^

Mohon maaf jika PM kalian tidak terbalas Kalian bisa hubungi saya di fb: . .73

See you again and Happy 12th Anniversary for DB5K ^^ #RedIsTVXQ


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong datang pagi sekali hari ini. Namja bermata doe itu melihat ke arah meja Yunho.

Kosong.

Namja bermata musang itu belum datang ternyata.

Uhuk uhuk

Jaejoong menghela napasnya sehabis batuk dan mengambil koran hari ini di mejanya.

"Kim Corp dan Jung Corp mulai membaik oleh orang yang menjatuhkan kedua perusahaan tersebut. Cih.. mengada-ngada. Bukan salahku kok. Tapi namja bermarga Jung itu," ucap Jaejoong sarkatis. Tapi, dua hari tidak ke kantor, dia cukup merasa asing juga di rumah karena tidak bekerja.

Ehem.. sebenarnya bukan karena tidak bekerja, ntah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak bila tidak melihat Yunho.

'Bukan-bukan, itu bukan cinta namanya,' kata Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aigoo, tidak mengaku juga ternyata dia.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan lebar, menampakkan namja bermata musang itu memakai scarfnya yang berwarna hitam sampai menutupi hidungnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong yang sedang memakai scarf berwarna navy yang menutupi bawah lehernya sampai ke hidung bangirnya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Jaejoong ragu. Baru kali ini dia menyapa orang yang ada di depannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Hatinya bertalu-talu saat Yunho menghadap ke arahnya. Namja cantik itu memilik untuk menyibukkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura.

"Pagi," ucap Yunho membalas sapaan Jaejoong.

Sontak mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata Yunho, namun tidak selang beberapa lama, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan-akan menghindari Yunho.

"Sudah sehat?" tanya Yunho kepada namja cantik itu.

"Su-sudah. Seperti yang kamu lihat," ucap Jaejoong sambil menegakkan badannya.

Uhuk, suara berasal dari Jaejoong

"Ya, dengan scarf melingkar sampai ke hidungmu dan batukmu barusan," ucap Yunho sambil terkikik.

Oh Tuhan.

Permintaan Jaejoong saat itu hanyalah, berhentikan waktu.

Yunho tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu untuknya dan karenanya.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia merekamnya di handphone agar dia bisa memutarnya berkali-kali. Namun Jaejoong hanya terpaku pada Yunho, seakan semua gerakannya terhenti karena melihat senyuman Yunho. Mata musang yang menyipit dan bibir hati yang terangkat.

Suka.

Dia ingin terus melihat senyuman Yunho itu.

"E-ehem," Yunho berdeham ketika memergoki Jaejoong melamun sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kamu memakai scarf juga," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk scarf Yunho, mengalihkan pembicaraan tepatnya.

"Oh ini? Karena di luar udara makin dingin, jadi aku memakainya," ucap Yunho yang kemudian duduk di kursi direkturnya yang berwarna hitam dengan sandaran sampai melebihi kepala dan penyanggah tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sama dengan kursi yang Jaejoong gunakan selama di Jung Corp.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian duduk di kursinya dan kemudian membuka laptopnya.

Uhuk, suara terdengar berasal dari Jaejoong lagi.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Well, sepertinya es di antara mereka sudah mencair.

"Eum, sudah. Aku tidak bisa makan sembarangan sekarang ini."

"Oh.. aku membawa bubur kalau kamu mau. Omonimku sangat cerewet, memintaku makan bubur."

"Iya, tentu karena lambungmu bermasalah, jadi Omonimmu memintamu makan bubur. Lebih baik makan bubur itu, kalau kamu tidak mau sakit lagi."

"Iya, cerewet sekali kamu, sama seperti Omonimku."

Jaejoong mendengus dan kembali melihat grafik perusahaan mereka. Sudah lebih baik dari terakhir skandal Yunho. Berita tidak mengenakkna itu ternyata tidak terlalu digubris oleh pemegang sahamnya dan juga Jaejoong meminta pemegang saham Yunho juga tidak mengubris hal tersebut. Hasilnya, semua sudah mulai mereka, bahkan kabar merebak kalau Kim Corp dan Jung Corp sudah kembali akur.

Setelah lebih dari 4 minggu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Jaejoong sepertinya memilih untuk sedikit bersantai belakangan ini, apalagi semenjak insiden dirinya sakit.

Sekarang ini dia sedang menikmati teh Jasmine kesukaannya. Teh Jasmine tersebut membuat tenggorokannya hangat dan juga memberikan ketenangan.

Diliriknya Yunho yang mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan terhenti saat Yunho menyuap buburnya ke mulutnya.

"Aish panas," ucapnya karena lidahnya merasakan panasnya bubur buatan Omonimnya tersebut.

"Lebih baik kamu berhenti kerja dan kemudian makan buburmu dengan baik," ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengecek pergerakan saham dan juga menelepon klien sebentar lagi."

"Tapi itu mengganggu tau, kamu bergerutu terus karena kepanasan."

"Kalau kamu tidak suka, keluar saja," ucap Yunho santai.

"Kamu! Ish!" Ucap Jaejoong langsung keluar ruangan dan membuat Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Padahal aku cuma tidak ingin lidahnya luka karena dia memakan buburnya seperti itu," gerutu Jaejoong sambil menuju ke arah sekretarisnya.

"Belikan aku permen lollipop, belikan 10. Lalu undang Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu untuk makan siang di kantor siang ini. Kamu pergilah ke rumahku, beritahu kepada kepala pelayanku untuk memberikan makanan yang sudah aku titipkan hari ini kepadamu, dan bawa ke sini. Kamu mengerti?" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung dicatat oleh Tiffany, sekretaris Jaejoong.

"Baik Direktur."

"Oh dan satu lagi, bawakan selimut tambahan, sekitar 3."

"Baik Direktur, saya permisi pergi dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memilih kembali ke ruangannya.

Namja cantik itu langsung masuk ke ruangan dan mendapati Yunho belum memakan buburnya sendari tadi. Terlihat buburnya masih mengebul. Dia langsung menarik kursi tamu ke sebelah Yunho dan kemudian mengambil bubur tersebut, lalu meniupkan bubur tersebut, agar menjadi hangat.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong yang langsung saja meniup-niupkan buburnya.

"Buka mulutmu," Jaejoong mengarahkan seseondok bubur tersebut ke mulut hati Yunho.

Yunho yang semula ragu, kemudian menyuap bubur yang diberikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali meniup sesendok bubur lainnya.

Namja yang baru saja disuapi tersebut, melihat hal itu dan merasa desiran hangat pada dadanya.

"Siang ini kamu tetap makan makanan dariku dan tidak boleh makan apapun di luaran karena berbahaya bagi lambungmu. Aku juga sudah membelikan lollipop sebagai pereda rasa sakit pada lidahmu karena terkena panas tadi. Lalu aku juga sudah mengundang Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu untuk makan bersama kita hari ini. Nanti pakai selimut yang aku bawa juga agar tidak kedinginan. Satu lagi, aku tidak menerima protes," ucap Jaejoong mutlak. Seperti istri dari seorang Jung saja.

'Tuhan, katakan padaku kalau ini tidak benar,' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang meniup-niupkan buburnya.

.

Dan...

Ketakutan Yunho terjadi sudah.

Dia terbaring di kamarnya hari ini.

Uhuk

Oh, namja bermata musang itu sepertinya ketularan Jaejoong karena virus batuk dari namja cantik itu setelah menyuap bubur yang ditiupkan oleh Jaejoong untuknya.

Yunho juga menjadi demam karenanya.

"Apakah Yunho ada di kamarnya?" sayup-sayup Yunho mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Baik, terima kasih." Ucap orang itu kemudian, sepertinya Yunho tau siapa yang datang.

Tok tok

Hening

Tok tok

Merasa tidak dijawab ketukan pintunya, orang itu langsung masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Ah Yunho," ternyata Jaejoonglah yang datang.

Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat Yunho yang bergelung di bawah selimut.

Namja cantik itu merasa bersalah ketika melihat Yunho yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut hitamnya yang tebal.

"Yunho... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di sebelah ranjang Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyahut.

Oh tidak, namja cantik itu makin merasa bersalah kali ini.

Jaejoong terdiam di samping ranjang Yunho, bahkan dia baru saja mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju miliknya.

Yunho tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan Yunho mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menaruh sesuatu di atas meja nakas milik Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dan lanngsung saja keluar dari kamar Yunho, menyisakan Yunho yang melihat ke arah obat yang ditaruh oleh Jaejoong di meja nakasnya. Obat batuk dan pereda demam.

Yunho menghela napasnya, " Apa aku sudah keterlaluan kepadanya?"

Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan niat untuk melihat Jaejoong, namun sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tidak ada.

"Tuan Muda Jaejoong sudah pulang, Tuan," ucap Bibi Hwang, kepala pelayan keluarga Jung.

"Saran saya tuan, cobalah bersikap ramah kepada Tuan Muda Jaejoong. Tuan Muda Jaejoong datang ke sini terburu-buru dan saya bahkan tidak melihat kalau ada mobil yang mengantarnya. Apalagi sekarang sedang dingin sekali di luar mengingat ini sudah pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin. Tuan Muda Jaejoong bahkan hanya berbalut jas dan scarf saja saat datang, tanpa mantelnya."

Yunho terpaku.

Dia memang baru saja mengabari kantor sekitar 1 jam yang lalu bahwa dia tidak masuk karena sakit.

Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar makin merasa bersalah sekarang. Bahkan dia tadi mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang sudah datang membawakan obat untuknya.

"Tuan, cobalah berbicara dengan Tuan Muda Jaejoong besok. Tadi saya lihat mata Tuan Muda Jaejoong yang memerah."

"Terima kasih Ahjumma." Yunho menatap pintu gerbangnya. Udara dingin mulai membuat para dedaunan gugur dengan cepat.

.

"Selamat pagi," Yunho menyapa Jaejoong saat direktur bermarga Jung itu masuk ke ruangannya dan Jaejoong.

Terlihat Jaejoong memakai kacamata hitam hari ini.

"Apakah hari ini menyilaukan sekali sampai kamu memakai kacamata itam seperti itu?" Jaejoong bersikap tidak acuh dan memilih terus berkutat dengan pekerjannya, tidak menghiraukan ocehan dari Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, Jaejoong tidak mau berbicara dengannya kali ini.

Uhuk

Uhuk Uhuk

Uhuk

Terdengar suara batuk yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Kedua namja tersebut berdiam diri kembali tanpa ada niat untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan Yunho terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Mereka memang sudah bertengkar sendari awal, namun belakangan ini mereka sudah mulai banyak berbicara, dan dia tidak ingin hal tersebut rusak karena kegengsian mereka berdua.

"Jae, aku ingin bicara."

"Maaf, aku sibuk, aku harus menemui pemegang saham," terlihat Jaejoong yang langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hanya sebentar Jae, aku mohon."

"Maaf Yunho, aku terburu-buru."

"Jae!" Yunho menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan sontak membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Apa maumu huh?" desis Jaejoong yang tidak suka tangannya ditarik olehh Yunho. Tangan namja yang berwarna putih pucat itu sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan karena cengkraman tangan Yunho di tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah aku meminta waktumu hanya 5 menit saja?"

"Apalagi yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Kamu ingin bilang kalau aku sedang sakit mata karena aku memakai kacamata hitam huh?" ucap Jaejoong dengan tersulut emosi.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mengapa kamu berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Karena memang kamu selalu seperti itu, Tuan berhati es!" ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan pada akhir.

Yunho terdiam.

Seperti itukah dia? Apakah kata-katanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong?

"Sekarang lepaskan aku, Tuan Muda Jung! Kamu benar-benar membuatku terlambat!" ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit meronta meminta tangannya dilepaskan.

"Tidak bisakah kamu diam!? Bahkan aku belum bicara, Jae!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi! Lebih baik kita kembali berdiam seperti biasanya dan bekerja sampai semua keadaan kembali normal. Selama itu aku mohon jangan ganggu aku!"

"Lepas kacamata hitammu dna tatap aku ketika sedang berbicara!"

"Tidak mau! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Yunho menarik paksa kacamata hitam berlabel Gucci tersebut, namun Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan kacamata hitam itu bertengger di hidungnya.

Krak

Tangkai kacamata hitam malang itu akhirnya patah di pangkalnyackarena tarik-menarik kedua namja itu. Bahkan walaupun sudah patah, mereka tetap tarik-menarik.

Sret

"Akh!"Akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan kacamata itu ketika parahan itu mengenai pelipis Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong terpekik kemudian sadar dan melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

Ada lecet di sebelah kanan pelipis Jaejoong karena terkena patahan tersebut.

"See? Karena kamu tidak mau melepasnya, kamu jadi luka begitu," ucap Yunho berdecak. Hendak dia ingin mengambil plester miliknya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat mata sembab dan merah Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini semua salahmu Jung! Kenapa kamu selalu membuatnya sulit huh!? Dari awal memang kamu selalu saja membuatku emosi dan frustasi karena kata-kata tajammu!"

"Tapi kamu juga melakukan itu kepadaku! Kamu juga Tuan Emosian! Jadi jangan pernah bilang hanya aku yang emosi di sini!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jaejoong. Dia hendak meninju Yunho, namun Yunho terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke arah tembok. Kemudian dengan cepat Yunho mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu dengan kasar.

Jaejoong kaget dan kemudian meronta hendak dilepaskan, namun, ciuman kasar itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dan jilatan pada bibir Jaejoong, seakan Yunho tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Air mata Jaejoong sudah tidak tertahankan. Sendari tadi dia menahannya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan, namja yang terkenal gengsi ini menangis semalam. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Yunho karena membuat namja bermata musang itu sakit. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tidak ingin menunjukan sisi lemahnya kepada Yunho.

"Eumh!" Jaejoong mengerang minta dilepaskan di serla-sela tangisnya.

Merasakan asin di indera pengecapannya, Yunho menarik wajahnya. Hal pertama adalah dia melihat Jaejoong menangis dengan mata dan pipi yang memerah.

"Ja-Jae, aku..," Yunho merasa bahwa dia manusia yang jahat kali ini. Dia sudah berbuat tidak sopan dan sekarang dia malah menyakiti namja itu lebih dalam lagi. Dia refleks melakukan itu semua, karena dia ingin menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menangis dalam diam dan kemudian berlalu dari tempat dimana Yunho berdiri dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Luka apa lagi yang kamu torehkan kepadanya Yunho," ucap Yunho lirih.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu.

Keduanya tetap ke kantor, perusahaan mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Nama baik perusahaan sudah dibersihkan, bahkan banyak investor baru yang masuk karena kerja kedua direkrur muda itu.

Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara ketika bertemu dan juga terdapat aura tidak enak pada mereka berdua. Hal ini tidak hayal semua karyawan menggosipkan mereka kalau mereka bertengkar hebat.

Keduanya sudah sembuh dari sakit batuk dan beraktifitas seperti biasa. Seperti sekarang ini, Yunho hendak menemui investor baru. Tampak sekretarisnya membawakan laptop dan semua berkas miliknya untuk dibawa ke mobil. Hari sudah menunjukkan pk. 15.00.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya ketika Yunho sudah keluar dari ruangan. Segera dia ber-skype dengan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin, untuk sekedar curhat.

" _Dia sudah pergi?"_ tanya Yoochun yang terlihat sedang bekerja di perusahaannya.

"Sudah. Sampai sekarang kami belum mengobrol lagi, sejak insiden itu."

" _Hmm.. kenapa kamu tidak menyapanya duluan, hyung?"_ ucap Junsu sambil bersender di sofa rumahnya. Namja berpantat montok itu bekerja di rumah hari ini.

" _Mana mungkin dia mau, dia sudah termakan oleh gengsi,"_ terlihat Changmin sedang berada di area sport club, dia sedang melepaskan bajunya yang basah karena keringat, hendak berenang.

Perkataan sang magnae membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Kata-kata Changmin selalu saja pedas, tapi selalu sesuai dengan fakta. Well, Jaejoong mengaku kalau dia terlalu dimakan gengsi.

" _Cobalah berbicara dengannya malam ini hyung. Ajak dia makan di luar. Kabarnya dia akan kembali ke kantor malam ini setelah menemui investor baru, karena besok kami akan bertemu membahas proyek dan dia ingin mempersiapkannya di kantor,"_ saran Yoochun.

"Haruskah?"

" _Jangan gengsi lagi kali ini. Atau masalah ini tidak akan selesai-selesai,"_ ucap Changmin bersiap untuk masuk ke kolam renang.

" _Betul hyung. Makanya jangan gengsi terus,"_ Junsu menyuapkan sandwich ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak gengsi kok," ucap Jaejoong tidak mau mengaku.

" _Sudah lah mengaku saja,"_ ucap ketiga sahabatnya itu serempak dan membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho kali ini di ruangannya. Dia mengikuti saran teman-temannya itu. Bahkan karena dia mengantuk, dia sedang bersender pada sofa.

"Hoam.. aku mengantuk," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian berbaring di sofa dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja cantik tersebut.

Ceklek

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong tertidur, Yunho kembali ke ruangannya.

Dia melihat Jaejoong di atas sofa ruangan mereka dan kemudian melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas Jaejoong. Pk. 23.00.

Namja bermata musang itu terlalu lama dinner dengan investor barunya ternyata.

Dia menghampiri Jaejoong, mencoba membuang semua ego dan gengsinya. Dengan pelahan dia mengelus surai Jaejoong yang berwarna almond.

"Mianhae," bisiknya dan membuat Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Tak lama dia menyadari kalau Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya, seperti kedinginan.

Sudah tidak ada selimut lagi di ruangannya karena sedang dicuci oleh Lee Ahjussi.

Dia mengambil jas Jaejoong yang ada di kursi namja cantik itu dan kemudian menyelimuti bagian kaki Jaejoong, sedangkan jas yang dikenakan Yunho, di gunakan untuk menyelimuti bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong sampai ke lehernya.

Kemudian Yunho mengunci ruangan miliknya dan Jaejoong karena tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Namja berwajah tampan itu kemudian menuju ke Jaejoong lagi dan memperhatikan namja cantik yang sedang tidur tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yunho lagi. Kali ini dia mengelus bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jari kanannya. Dengan perlahan, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir plum tersebut dan kemudian mencium dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong kembali menggeliat sebentar lalu tidur lagi.

Yunho menguap, tanda dia harus tidur. Mungkin besok dia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Yoochun. Ada hal penting yang harus dia urus.

Yunho berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu agar Jaejoong tetap hangat. Jaejoong membalas pelukannya, bahkan namja cantik itu sudah menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher Yunho.

"Jaljayo, my love," ucap namja tampan itu sambil menutup matanya, menyusul cintanya ke dalam mimpi.

.

Namja cantik itu mengelenguh saat mendapati cahaya matahari masuk ke retina mata miliknya saat dia membuka manik hitam itu.

"Hangatnya," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu.

Merasa ada yang berbeda, dia langsung melihat apa yang dia peluk dan membuatnya nyaman semalam tadi.

"Oh?" Jaejoong terbengong mendapati Yunho memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirnya untuk mengecup singkat pipi Yunho.

Oh-oh, Jaejoong berani melakukannya sekarang. Dia sadar kalau memang dia mencintai namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Kembali dia mengecup-kecup pipi Yunho dengan mata tertutup, tanpa menyadari kalau Yunho sudah terbangun dan menarik wajah Jaejoong serta mengecup bibir plum itu lembut.

Mata Jaejoong langsung terbelalak dan melihat Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut mereka. Bahkan Yunho sudah melumat dan menghisap bibir Jaejoong seperti sedang menghisap permen lollipop.

Tak lama Jaejoong juga menikmati ciuman mereka dan membalas lumatan Yunho. Sampai akhirnya 1 menit berlalu dan mereka melepaskan tautan mereka, sampai saliva mereka membentuk benang dan itu malah dijadikan Yunho sebagai penyambung tautan mereka kembali. Dia menjilat benang itu dan terus menitinya sampai bertemu dengan bibir Jaejoong lagi. Dia melimat, menjilat, dan bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

"Tuan?"

Suara ketukan dan panggilan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan malas dan setelah merapikan dandanannya, dia membuka pintu. Lee Ahjussi yang mengetok-ngetok pintunya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya mengantarkan kopi."

"Terima kasih Lee Ahjussi," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil nampan dengan 1 teko kopi dan dua cangkir lengkap dengan gula dan krim.

"Sama-sama Tuan."

Setelah dia mengucapkan hal tersebut, Yunho menutup pintu ruangannya dan menaruh kopinya di meja tamu.

"Siapa?"

"Lee Ahjussi mengantarkan ini," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, hendak mencuci mukanya, sementara Jaejoong menuangkan kopi miliknya ke cangkir dan menuangkan dua blok gula dan sedikit krim.

Dia mengaduk kopi tersebut, sambil mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Yunho sebegitu lembut kepadanya. Cukup lama dia melamun, sampai akhirnya kedua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Melamunkan apa mm?" tanya Yunho sambil menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Melamunkan kamu," ucap Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Apa kamu terantuk sesuatu sampai kamu bisa selembut ini kepadaku?"

"Erm.. itu..," Yunho salah tingkah. Jaejoong terdiam menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Jawaban yang sama ketika kamu tidak menolak saat aku menciummu," ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong, "apa yang kamu rasakan saat kamu aku cium?"

"Eum.. itu.. Jantungku berdetak seperti ini," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan tangan Yunho ke dadanya.

"Berarti detakan kita sama," ucap Yunho yang juga mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong ke dada bidangnya.

"Berarti.." mulai Jaejoong.

"Itu karena..," sambung Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Kita saling mencintai," ucap mereka bersamaan dan kembali mereka memulai ciuman mereka kembali.

Setidaknya kali ini mereka sudah mengalahkan gengsi mereka sendiri untuk mengucapkan kata cinta tersebut.

"Maafkan aku karena aku selalu membuatmu sakit," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi putih jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong sambil meringsut ke pelukan Yunho.

"Yunnie? Kalau aku Yunnie, lalu kamu apa?"

"Panggil aku Boo~ Artinya pacar heehehe,"

"Arraseo my Boo Jaejoongie. Lehermu sudah tidak sakit kan? Lehermu waktu itu sangat sakit tapi masih bisa saja memarahiku."

"Tentu saja waktu itu itu rasanya sakit sekali. Kamu tau kan kalau sakit tenggorokan itu tidak enak. Mau tidak mau aku berdebat denganmu karena kamu benar-benar keterlaluan. Dingin sekali sih," ucap Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan langsung dikecup oleh Yunho.

"Oh ya? Maafkan aku sayang.. Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup-kecup leher Jaejoong dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Ish hentikan beruang mesum," ucap Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yunho pelan dan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong, "tentu sudah tidak."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah membawa handphoneku waktu itu dan juga maaf sudah menularkan batuk kepadamu," ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk.

"It's ok my baby.. yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Maafkan aku juga sudah mendiamkanmu waktu kamu ke rumahku," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan kemudian mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong yang seakan candu baginya.

"Admit it, you love my lips huh?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mereka berciuman.

"Admit it, you need my love."

"And admit it, we love each other.

.

FIN

.

Hello! Ini f tercepat update yang pernah saya buat haahahah

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah agak aneh? Maaf ya kalau rada gaje XD

Ditunggu komen, vote, review, fav, etc dari kalian semua.

And FYI, Holding Back The Tears akan tamat 1 chapter lagi ^^

See you again and Happy 12 th Anniversary DB5K #12thTVXQJYJDay


End file.
